


Liquid Courage

by Alice2atlantis



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Helen Magnus (mentioned), Tequila, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice2atlantis/pseuds/Alice2atlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if you add lots of tequila to a depressed vampire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you guys like this. It's my first attempt at writing Sanctuary fan fiction. In my opinion the series ended too soon, but we can't do anything about it.   
> Love and kisses,  
> Alice2atlantis

"Another sir?"

Nikola raised his head slightly, blearily looking at the grubby bar tender in front of him. "Oh go on then."

The bar tender filled the gritty glass with a clear liquid. Nikola downed it in one go.

"What do you call this stuff again?"

"Tequila sir," replied the man whose name Nikola had forgotten 10 glasses ago. He pointed to the glass again and the nameless man filled it up. Nikola downed it and smiled at the man who was regarding him with a critical eye. "So why do I have the pleasure of your company tonight sir?"

"Oh, a woman." Nikola stared into the middle distance. "The woman." He downed the magically refilling glass. 

The bar tender patted him on the forearm. "I'll leave the bottle." 

Nikola gave him a casual salute before lifting the bottle and chugging down the contents. 

"How are you still standing?" Nikola looked over his shoulder to see a curious blonde.

"I'm not standing. I'm sitting." He rose from the stool, leaning over the counter to grab another bottle of the delightful liquid from behind the bar.

"You shouldn't be anything. Most people who consume that much alcohol aren't breathing, let alone sitting on a bar stool."

Nikola shrugged. "The curse of the Irish." 

"You're not Irish."

"No, I'm not."

The curious blonde fell into the seat beside him. "Ana."

Nikola looked at her, swigging from the bottle. "What?"

"My name," she smiled at him, playing with the handle of her beer. "See, this is where you tell me your name,"

"Nikola."

The girl nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you Nikola."

Nikola turned back to the bottle, taking another deep swig. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Ana watched him as he continued to take rhythmical swigs from the bottle. "Why haven't you fallen over?"

Nikola just continued to swig down the burning liquid.

"Who was it?"

"What?"

"That left you. Wife or girlfriend?"

"Neither. And who said anyone left me?"

"The only reason to drink this much is if you are try to drown something, or someone, out." Ana took a sip of her tepid beer. "So which was it. Girlfriend or wife?" Her eyes lit up. "or was it both?"

Nikola smiled at the tipsy woman. "Neither. Best friend."

"Ah, but you wanted her to be your girlfriend." Guessed Ana intuitively.

"What? No," Nikola looked at his bar mate. "That obvious?"

"Yep." The p smacked from her lips. "So," Ana knocked her beer twice against the worn wood of the bar "tell Ana all about it."

"She kissed me."

"Good." She caught his eye. "Not good?"

"Then she went and killed herself." 

"Oh. That's very not good."

"Hence the tequila." He raised the bottle. 

"And is the tequila helping?"

"Not really."

"Ok then." She downed the last dregs of her beer and slapped Nikola on the back.

"Where are you going?" 

"Home, to forgive my husband." She smiled sadly at him. "No offence, but I don't really want to end up like you."

"None taken." He reached behind the bar and pulled out another bottle. "Good luck with your husband."

"Good luck with your tequila." And with that Ana was gone and Nikola was alone again.


End file.
